


【Thesewt】碎月

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander, double persobality theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 双重人格Theseus X Newt就是很想看黑化哥哥吃掉小纽，所以黑化是真·黑化，很黑。狗血ooc慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

　　碎月

　　飞沙走石，漫天烟尘，纵横交错的光束照亮了半边夜空。  
　　醉熏熏的麻瓜路过拍手大笑着发出尖叫，还以为闯入了盛大的焰火晚会。  
　　下一秒刺目的绿光劈面袭来——  
　　“昏昏倒地！”  
　　年轻的神奇动物学家高举魔杖打偏了那道绿光，紧接着将那个倒霉的麻瓜远远地丢了出去，却在这瞬间的空门被一道红光击中了胸口。  
　　白蜡木魔杖自手中滑落，骨碌碌滚远了。Newt腿一软跌落在地，孔雀蓝大衣被割开数道锐利的口子，血迹浸染，几乎看不出原本的颜色。  
　　陷入晕眩的大脑昏昏沉沉，身边一个又一个同伴倒下，而格林德沃的圣徒依旧有增无减，仿佛永远也看不到尽头。  
　　他的意识渐渐恍惚起来，再次想起那些不得不送走的心爱的神奇动物，想起邓布利多教授的殷切嘱托，想起杳无音讯的蒂娜奎妮雅各布，想起了……他的哥哥。  
　　Theseus·Scamander。  
　　英格兰最优秀的首席傲罗失踪于两年前那场据说格林德沃亲自参与的大规模圣徒袭击中，生不见人，死不见尸。  
　　有人说他不愧是战争英雄，直到生命的最后一口气都在与敌人抗争；有人说他在爆炸中被炸成了碎片，连一块完整的躯体都找不到；还有人说他投靠了格林德沃，早已改名换姓成为黑魔王最得力的手下。  
　　魔法部缄口不言，预言家日报谣言满天。  
　　Newt也许是唯一不肯相信Theseus已经死了的人，然而他耗尽了所有的心力，却再也找不到哥哥的踪迹。  
　　Theseus从此人间蒸发，留给Newt的，只有古灵阁层层密封的保险柜里一张少年时的兄弟合影。  
　　那张照片的背面，用他熟悉凌厉的字迹写着：MyArtemis。

　　“杀了他！”有人遥遥大吼，杂乱无章的脚步声冲了过来。  
　　Newt疲惫地阖了阖眼，等待最后时刻的到来。  
　　不断逼近的格林德沃圣徒突然沉默地停下了脚步，恭敬地分列两边，似乎在迎接什么人的到来。  
　　那个人出现在了他的面前。  
　　黑色的袍角拂过地面，无风自动，影影绰绰露出上面绘着的死圣标志——无数次将他的同伴置于死地的，格林德沃圣徒的代表。  
　　胸口鲜明的痛楚模糊了他的视线，Newt低低喘息着，蓦然微微笑了起来。  
　　也许他终于可以见到遍寻不到的Theseus了。  
　　到那时，他有很多，很多的话想告诉他。

　　一双冰冷修长的手将他打横抱了起来。  
　　Newt勉力撑开眼睛，坚毅的下颌线条映入棕绿色的眼瞳，他不知道自己中了什么咒语，但是绝对不应该是混淆咒，没有咒语能够创造如此真实的幻觉。  
　　“Theseus？”  
　　Newt颤抖着，抬起手指一点点揪住了男人的衣襟，连自己都不敢置信地唤出那个在心口滚过千百遍的名字。  
　　怀抱着他的男人低下头，冲他眨了眨眼，属于Theseus的俊秀唇角微微扬起，却没有回答Newt的呼唤。  
　　在意识彻底陷入黑暗之前，Newt听到了一声轻笑，鬼魅般飘散在空气里，划破了惨淡的月光。  
　　那从来不是Theseus的笑声。

　　从混沌中醒来的时候，Newt发现自己躺在一间宽阔的暗室中，窗帘紧紧闭合着，分不清白天还是黑夜。  
　　身上换了一件干净柔软的袍子，伤口被魔法治疗过，已经恢复的差不多了，左手手腕被一条长长的铁链锁在床柱上，限制了他的活动区间。  
　　Newt试探性地抬手拽动锁链，突然听到了那个熟悉的、从不会错认的声音。  
　　“你醒了？”  
　　他抬头看过去，昏迷前最后见到的那个高大的男人从阴影中缓步走了出来，注意到他手上的动作，没有阻止，也没有上前帮忙。  
　　“麻瓜们的小玩意，有时候比魔法更方便。”男人目光落在黑色铁链下苍白得近乎透明的细白手腕，饶有兴致地补充道：“也更有趣。”  
　　“你是谁？”Newt张了张口，将那声到了嘴边的“哥哥”咽了下去，嘶哑地问。  
　　男人稳健的脚步停在了床前，居高临下俯视着被困在床上虚弱无力的青年。  
　　“你可以叫我Theo。”  
　　他的声音里带了一点愉悦和隐约的期待。  
　　听到这个名字时Newt瘦削的肩膀颤抖了一下，但他什么也没有说，只是抬起头对上了那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
　　哥哥的眼睛是无垠的海洋，是广阔的天空，是属于太阳神的温暖光明，但绝不像现在，暗沉沉一片看不出任何情绪，像深不见底的风暴中心，随时会冷酷地爆发出来。  
　　这不是复方汤剂，也不是任何变形魔法，来自兄弟间特有的默契和联系让Newt清晰地感觉到，面前的男人就是Theseus，同时也不是Theseus。  
　　他们同样强大、威严、冷峻，但Theseus的心中永远坚守着善良与正义，哪怕身为首席傲罗也并不盲从于魔法部，他为自己认为对的事物而战，这一点上他们兄弟惊人的相似且共通。  
　　而眼前的男人虽然有完全相同的相貌，周身却萦绕着挥之不去的残忍冷漠的气息，只有毫无挂碍的无情杀戮才能铸造出这样的气质。  
　　“你不是他。”  
　　Newt喃喃自语，仿佛再一次确认了事实，突然抬头问：“Theseus在哪里？”  
　　男人观察着他的神色，讽刺地嗤笑了一声：“你以为他在哪？”  
　　那把低沉磁性的嗓音用熟悉的发音和腔调说：“我亲爱的弟弟，哥哥就站在你面前呀。”  
　　他就那么站着，任由Newt打量，嘴角甚至含了一丝笑意，一件一件将二十多年来兄弟两人之间所有的往事数出来。  
　　从纽特小时候解剖过的霍克拉普，到他在霍格沃茨拿到的第一张成绩单，再到导致他被开除的那只土扒貂的毛色，东线战场上的乌克兰铁肚皮，直到最后，那个恶性圣徒袭击事件为止。  
　　他拥有Theseus全部的回忆。

　　Newt的脸色逐渐变得越来越苍白，心中有种莫名的猜测疯狂叫嚣着，眼看下一秒就要冲破胸腔，将所有可怕的现实摊开在眼前。  
　　名叫Theo的男人无视了他的惶恐，漫不经心地揭开最后的遮羞布：“TheseusScamander是个懦夫，从来不敢面对内心深处最真实的欲望，只敢在每次见到你时抱一抱而已。可你知道他抱着你时心里在想什么？他想吻你，他想要你，他想把你按在床上操到你什么也说不出来，只能哭着叫他的名字。”  
　　他的神态没有丝毫的咄咄逼人，仿佛只是陈述一个再普通不过的事实。  
　　“他希望你哪也去不了，谁也见不到，没有那些占据了你大半颗心的神奇动物，也没有那个讨人厌的美国女傲罗，只有他和你。”  
　　“这就是为什么我会出现的原因——他所有阴暗的、可望不可即的欲望。”  
　　尚未恢复完全的伤势和带来巨大冲击的真相让Newt整个人几乎摇摇欲坠，若不是被锁链困在床柱上，恐怕他连直起身体都支撑不了。  
　　男人单膝跪上床，将他搂进怀里，俯身抚摸弟弟冰凉的脸颊，微笑着继续说下去：“自从他察觉到我的存在后一直试图杀死我，起初我的意识也确实弱小到无法与他抗衡，使得他还能在你面前继续扮演好哥哥的角色。”  
　　Newt终于将所有事件串联在一起，心脏如坠冰窟，眼神空洞地接口：“所以最后是因为那次袭击……”  
　　“没错。”Theo点了点头，一只手强硬地钳住他的下颌，修长手指慢慢摩挲过因为失血和干涸微微开裂的唇。  
　　“那次圣徒大规模袭击，魔法部那帮蠢货本来要将你作为筹码交易出去，他一力阻止，却被利用完又抛弃，也就是那时，我终于找到机会彻底掌控了这具身体。”  
　　“别说了……”  
　　Newt单薄的身体剧烈地颤抖着，晶莹水雾在棕绿色的眼睛中弥漫开来，像一只被猎人瞄准的受惊的幼鹿。  
　　Theo似乎颇为享受他的反应，低头咬住一侧柔软的耳垂，将冷酷又热烈的吐息送了进去。  
　　“我杀了那群废物，选择与格林德沃合作，不过这也是暂时的，以后，我会做到他所有实现不了的愿望，包括你——”  
　　“别说了！”  
　　Newt突然拔高声音打断了他，猛地偏过头避开男人的亲吻，望着面前熟悉却陌生的英俊面孔，固执地重复问出同一句话：“Theseus在哪里？”  
　　男人盯着那双琥珀似的绿眼睛，里面流露出的脆弱又倔强的矛盾情绪让他感到一阵没来由的心烦，意识深处已经沉寂的某处突然再次翻腾起微弱的波动。  
　　他深吸了口气稳住心神，无所谓地摊了摊手：“死在两年前了吧，那个胆小鬼。”  
　　Newt苍白的脸颊失去了最后的血色，他沉默着，就在男人以为他要放弃的时候，却听到沙哑坚定的反驳：“不许你这么说他。”  
　　Theo冷笑了一声，似乎终于耗尽了所有耐心，手上猛然用力将Newt推倒在床上，带起沉重的铁链叮叮当当的响声。  
　　精壮的身躯覆了上去，将身形相对瘦了一圈的青年整个笼罩在身下严严实实地控制住，炙热的吻终于辗转落在朝思暮想的双唇上，在强迫性的唇齿缠绵中吐出来自地狱的宣誓。  
　　“听好了，Artemis，现在主导意识的人是我，将所有幻想付诸现实的人，也是我——只有我。”

 

　　疼。  
　　他很疼，疼得蜷缩起身体，又被人展开来进入。  
　　比疼痛更难以忍受的是极致的快感。  
　　Newt已经记不清是第几次被做到射出来，他痉挛着，却只能射出稀薄的液体，单薄肩背上凸起细瘦的骨节，像一张轻易就能折断的弓。  
　　他全身都泛着艳丽的潮红，湿淋淋仿佛刚从水里捞出来一样，男人将他抱进怀里，顺着红肿微张的穴口再次将粗大的阴茎深深捅了进去。  
　　长久的操弄使得Newt已经不再感到疼痛，湿热柔软的甬道甚至自动自发地绞紧了体内硬烫的性器，软弱地渴求着亲生哥哥赐予更多的快感。  
　　Newt的嗓子在无法控制的哭泣和呻吟中彻底哑了，他的身体在漫长的情爱中沉沦，灵魂却仿佛剥离出来漂浮在空中，注视着这荒谬又真实的一切——他从不敢想象的，在失去Theseus后终于明白的感情。

　　可如今那个拥抱着他的人，却已经不再是Theseus了。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

　　性格孤僻羞涩的神奇动物学家长年与动物为伴，跟人类打交道并不多，亲密接触的更少之又少。父母去世之后，或许Newt唯一真正熟悉的、完整参与了他整个生命的人就只有哥哥Theseus。尽管随着时间推移他们之间渐渐变得沉默而疏远，试图靠近却又屡屡后退，但不管怎样，他们始终血脉相连，羁绊不断。  


　　相比Theseus看似严厉实则拙于表达的关爱，Theo要喜怒无常的多。

　　他从不说自己白天去做什么，只在晚上踏着月色准时归来，身上的衣服往往已经换过了，却总还残留着淡淡的血腥味。  
　　只有看到被困在房间中安静等待自己的Newt时，那双灰蓝眸子里幽暗的戾气才会沉下去，然后俯身用力拥抱他，亲吻他，占有他。  
　　Theo在床上通常是略显粗暴的——这并不是说Newt曾经与别人有过类似的经历可以比较，事实上在这方面他是一张完全的白纸，任凭Theo浓墨重彩的描画。  
　　他喜欢Newt躺在身下予取予求的样子，被干到受不住时啜泣着抱紧自己的样子，高潮时失去神智胡乱求饶的样子，某种意义上他甚至并不在乎让Newt感到一定程度的、因他而生的疼痛，仿佛只有这样才算真正拥有了他。

　　Theseus绝不会如此。  
　　尽管他们后期的关系经常局限于仓促的拥抱和尴尬的沉默，从不曾有过这种背德越矩的行为，但Newt知道Theseus从来无法忍受他受伤。  
　　每次看到他又因为神奇动物把自己弄伤时Theseus总会皱起眉峰，脸上露出的那种不满兼自责的神情总是让Newt感到无地自容，只能落荒而逃。

　　Theo却截然不同。  
　　他热衷于在Newt身上留下情爱的证明，日复一日，旧的还未褪去便会被覆盖上新的，于是苍白瘦削的躯体上总是点缀着青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹，甚至遮住了那些细碎的雀斑。  
　　Theo从来不肯用魔法消除，Newt曾经想要一些高领的衣服来遮挡一二，却只得到了另一个印在耳后的吻痕。  
　　“这里没有旁人，你不需要那些东西。”  
　　Theo轻笑着这样解释。  
　　但Newt毫不怀疑即便有外人，他也很乐意让自己保持着打上“Theo所有物”标签的模样。

　　Newt常常能鲜明感受到Theo与Theseus的区别，时间久了却又察觉出他们微妙的共通之处。譬如他们都偏爱加了酱汁的土豆泥，拿魔杖时总是习惯性用食指和中指发力，思考的时候微微蹙眉的弧度。  
　　——还有对他无微不至的关心和照顾。  
　　过去Newt避之不及，如今却甘之如饴，对着那张日夜思念的面孔，他有时会陷入迷惑的错觉——也许Theo本就是哥哥未曾展现在他面前的另一面。  
　　他们是一体的，Theseus从未离开。  
　　又一次被送上情欲的巅峰时Newt混混沌沌地想。  
　　他所有阴差阳错的失却，所有难以追回的过往，所有无从安放的感情，或许交付给对方也并没有区别。  
　　黑暗中急促热烈的喘息交缠在一处，粗大火热的阴茎不偏不倚反复撞在穴内最敏感之处，Newt口中溢出断断续续的破碎呻吟，扬起头暴露出脆弱的颈项，像放弃了挣扎的猎物，顺从地夹紧了勾在男人腰上的细长双腿，一股股热流射进体内深处，将他填的满满当当，性器抽出时浊白精液混合着透明爱液从尚未合拢的小穴流出，沿着腿根流下情色又淫靡的痕迹。  
　　Newt窝在熟悉的怀里沉沉睡去，却在清醒之后从心底泛起莫大的恐惧和羞耻。

　　Newt开始尝试逃跑。  
　　Theo满意于他的乖巧，逐渐允许他离开房间走动，这使得Newt一点点探查明白了这处囚笼的地形。  
　　他们身处一座偏僻的巨大庄园里，整片土地都被施了驱逐咒、隔离咒等防护咒语，Theo是唯一的主人。  
　　Newt每一次尝试都以失败告终，他曾经绝望的想，也许Theo早就看透了他的谋划，他把他的出逃当成一场游戏，享受着猫抓老鼠的乐趣。  
　　直到最后一次，他险些真正逃了出去。  
　　那次Newt得到了一个好心的麻瓜帮佣的帮助，缩在厨房的地下室里躲了一夜。他差点以为自己要成功了，却在熹微晨光里透过拉板的缝隙看到了一双优雅锃亮的黑色皮鞋，那个帮佣无声无息地倒在一旁，而男人甚至连魔杖都没有拔出。  
　　Theo将弟弟瘦弱的身体直接扛上肩头，迈步向他们的房间走去。  
　　Newt一阵天旋地转，柔软的腹部抵在坚硬骨头上被硌得发疼，他不敢挣扎，只能小声求情。  
　　“这件事与奥利弗无关……”  
　　“他现在没事，你再说下去就不一定了。”Theo抬手毫不留情地一巴掌打在他的屁股上，饱含警告地阻止了他接下来的话。

　　作为惩罚，Newt手腕上重新被套上铁链，活动范围缩短到方寸之间，整整三天他无法下床，也不被允许穿衣服，无论怎么恳求和保证都无济于事。  
　　Theo用手指、用唇舌、用各种意想不到的玩意逼迫他沉沦于身体的快感，却又残忍地不许他高潮，到后来他完全失去了反抗的力气，浑身瘫软着麻木地承受新一轮的侵犯。  
　　“叫我的名字。”压在身上的男人眯起眼，语气轻柔得简直不像在威胁，“你知道叫错的后果。”  
　　Newt恍惚中张了张嘴，在即将脱口而出“Theseus”这个名字时本能地咬住了唇。  
　　他想起曾经意乱情迷中叫了一声Theseus的下场，下意识打了个激灵，怯生生改口。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　这是之前妥协的结果，Theo也曾对此满意，只要他这么喊，总能勉强过关。  
　　但今天显然行不通了。  
　　“叫我Theo。”他灰蓝的眼睛幽黑得看不到一点光，沉沉凝视着他，几乎要将他吸进去。  
　　Newt沉默了。  
　　“Newt，Artemis……”男人低头亲吻他的眼睛和鼻梁，咬着他的双唇厮磨，低低地一遍遍说：“叫我的名字，叫我Theo，好不好？”  
　　Newt突然觉得有些可笑。在这三天里苦苦挣扎哀求的人明明是自己，甚至现在Theo依然居高临下地看着他，硬烫的阴茎还抵在备受折磨的那处蓄势待发，上方强势主导的男人却摆出一副低声下气的模样，眉稍下垂，唇线紧抿，好像只要他肯开口叫一声，他就能立刻放过他一样。  
　　那双雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛阖上了，水珠沿着颤动的睫毛无声滚落，任凭男人在长久得不到回应后发狠将他翻转过去，摆弄成屈辱的跪趴姿势，仿佛野兽媾和一般再次深深撞进了早已被操的红肿烂熟的穴口。  
　　直到失去意识陷入沉眠之中，他依然什么都没有说。

　　Newt做了一个长长的梦。  
　　他梦到小时候为了追一只球遁鸟不小心从树上跌了下来，浑身上下都疼的要命，还不敢告诉父亲和母亲。  
　　是Theseus找到了躺在草丛中动弹不得的他。  
　　刚刚长成的英俊青年皱着眉数落年幼的不听话的弟弟，将他小心翼翼抱起来的动作却轻柔得不可思议，他的怀抱坚实而温暖，像风浪中唯一可依靠的船。  
　　柔和的白光笼罩在身上，所有的伤口都被治愈了。

　　Newt在同样柔和的触感中睁开了眼，身体上的不适不知何时已经渐渐褪去，之前留下的鲜红手印和青紫掐痕都淡了，连身下隐秘之处似乎都已经上过了药，就像那场激烈的、几乎将他撕碎的情事不曾发生过一样。  
　　Theo从不会做这种事。  
　　Newt颤抖着抬起手，想要摸一摸趴在床前的男人颜色略深的棕色头发，却在触碰到的前一刻缩回了手。  
　　男人瞬间惊醒了，他抬起头，眼睛是纯澈的灰蓝色。  
　　Newt整个身体仿佛僵住了，他不可置信地动了动唇，喉结剧烈地上下滚动。却发不出任何声音，只做出了一个久违的口型。  
　　“Theseus。”  
　　那片灰蓝深深凝视着他，流转过天空的光影，翻腾过海洋的波澜，在呼啸而过的命运变迁中最终什么也没有剩下，只迎上了对面那片琥珀般的棕绿，映出Newt一个人的身影，  
　　Theseus·Scamander，久负盛名无所畏惧的首席傲罗，慢慢张开双手，试探地、胆怯地对他伤痕累累的弟弟做出了一个请求拥抱的姿势。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　3

　　投入那个曾贯穿了他整个生命、曾被他百般抗拒、也曾被他刻骨思念的怀抱并不需要太多的思考。  
　　拥抱与被拥抱，原就是刻在他们骨子里血脉相连的本能。  
　　“对不起——”他们同时开口，又同时停住了。  
　　这一次Newt生平极少有的在哥哥前面抢到了发言权：“Theseus，这不是你的错，是我迟到了太久。”  
　　他细瘦的手臂以从未有过的力度回抱着对方，像害怕他会再次消失一样。这具熟悉的身体在过去这段日子的每一天都会拥抱他，却只有现在才真正让他安心。  
　　“哥哥，我很想你。”  
　　此刻在他体内低声细语的灵魂，是幼年时依靠哥哥的孩童，也是霍格沃茨沉默寡言的少年，更是两年前失去了一切的青年，越过万里广袤险峻的山川平原，穿过无数形单影只的日日夜夜，直至今日，此时此刻，才终于寻到了感情最终的出口。

　　Theseus说不出话来。  
　　他用手指描摹着弟弟瘦削的脸庞，一点点滑过五官的形状，他的眼睛清澈像林间木，他的嘴唇柔软如云上锦，他的雀斑散落似天上星。  
　　人人都赞颂战争英雄的英勇，艳羡首席傲罗的荣耀，却不知道他背后永远安静伫立的屏障才是一切勇气的来源。  
　　那是梅林在数十年前恩赐给他的世间最珍贵的宝物。  
　　涤荡欲望。承接罪恶。包容伤害。  
　　他的弟弟是这世上最柔软也最坚强的所在。  
　　Theseus低头亲了亲Newt后颈“自己”留下的浅淡伤痕，抵着他的额头深长叹息：“Newt，你真是个不折不扣的傻瓜。”  
　　他们离得太近了，鼻尖相挨，呼吸相闻，Newt蹭了蹭他的掌心，发出一声类似抽泣的笑声：“Theseus，你比傻瓜还要傻。”

　　Newt的身体仍然有些虚弱，Theseus不由分说将他按回了床上。  
　　“Newt，我的时间不多，你听好了，一定要记在心里。”  
　　独立存在的双重人格无论在巫师还是麻瓜中都极为少见，也没有前例可以参考，Theseus努力整理着思绪，将自己所摸索出的一切告诉Newt。  
　　当年那场蓄谋已久的袭击中他急怒攻心之下又遭遇围攻，最终重伤昏迷，Theo便在此时趁虚而入占据了身体的主导权，甚至不惜使用黑魔法来压制原有意识的存在，使得如今Theseus只能在他最脆弱的时候重新出现。  
　　他将数年前刚刚察觉Theo存在时自己暗中做下的准备告诉了Newt，那时候Theo的意识还很微弱，一天中清醒的时候只有三分之一，使得他有余地在庄园地底设置密道，留下最后的退路。  
　　“这个庄园外围的防护魔咒都加了警报，只有地道入口他不知道，如果逃走的话一定要小心，找好时机。”Theseus将具体的位置描述给Newt，他的喉头哽了哽，艰难地说：“其实我知道他不会也不想真正伤害你，否则我也不会有机会出现，如果你想要留下来——”  
　　Newt伸手按在他眉心，打断了他的话，他轻柔地抚平了紧蹙的皱褶：“哥哥，和我一起走。”  
　　Theseus苦笑起来：“我不知道自己还能留多久，甚至连意识有时候也会控制不住被他影响。”  
　　“有没有什么办法可以——”  
　　Theseus张了张口又合上了，最后只是痛苦地闭上眼：“Newt，对不起……”  
　　“别再说这个词了。”  
　　Newt紧紧抱住了他，兄长声音里的沉痛和负疚将他的心刺得生疼，只能一遍遍地点头：“我答应你，什么都答应你。”

　　漆黑夜色随着时间渐渐消逝，熹微的光亮沿着紧闭的窗帘缝隙透进来，昭示着又一个黑夜的结束，又一个黎明的到来。  
　　Newt困倦至极，却不敢再合眼。  
　　那场强迫性的漫长激烈的性爱让他整个身体都处于崩溃的边缘，即使被Theseus用魔咒治愈了伤口，深层的疲惫却无法消除。  
　　可他不知道Theseus能够停留多久，只能固执地撑着泛红的眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着对方。  
　　Theseus被弟弟的眼神看得几欲心碎。  
　　无论怎么劝说甚至命令，Newt都不肯听话让被折磨太久的身体得到应有的休息。  
　　最后Theseus忽然伸出手，轻柔覆在了Newt的眼睛上，口中哼唱起一首古老的童谣。  
　　那首童谣的旋律是每一个巫师家族的孩子都从小耳熟能详的，歌词却早已被兄弟俩改得大相径庭。

　　 凤凰停止了歌唱  
　　 骏鹰合上了翅膀  
　　 伤心虫收起来蜜糖  
　　 蒲绒绒往房梁飘荡  
　　 花园里地精不再繁忙  
　　 森林中仙子放下魔杖  
　　 摇床轻轻晃  
　　 满地银月光  
　　 晚安小月亮  
　　 与我入梦乡

　　在久远之前，他们都以为对方已经忘记了的过去，年幼的小男孩因为失去了父母整夜整夜的哭泣，年轻的Theseus手足无措地试着给弟弟唱童谣，Newt却只有听到哥哥在歌谣里数出一种种神奇动物，才会安心地靠在他身边睡过去。  
　　这个习惯曾经保留了很多年，直到Theseus成为魔法部不可或缺的首席傲罗，忙碌于出席各种严肃庄重的场合，而Newt安静地窝在人们忽视的角落里，他所知道的神奇动物种类不知何时已远远超过了兄长，他们很久很久不曾再延续这个习惯。  
　　Theseus的声音通常是坚定冷厉的，充满了命令式的口吻，如今却变得沙哑低沉，再次唱起这首歌时一度有些磕磕绊绊，但他很快想了起来，熟练地一遍遍轻声哼唱。  
　　宽大的手掌温暖地覆盖在眼帘上，简单的词曲听起来沉静又温柔，未知的恐惧和惶惶不安在吟唱声中渐渐消弭于无形。  
　　Newt顺从地阖上眼睛，只有长长的睫毛仍旧微微颤动着，一下一下刷过Theseus的掌心。  
　　在最后一遍歌谣的尾音落下去时，Newt循着幼年时每一次临睡前的惯例轻轻开口：“晚安凤凰。”  
　　Theseus温柔地接了下去，仿佛这是斯卡曼德宅中再平常不过的一个夜晚：“晚安骏鹰。”  
　　“晚安伤心虫。”Newt说。  
　　“晚安蒲绒绒。”Theseus说。  
　　“晚安地精。”Newt说。  
　　“晚安仙子。”Theseus说。  
　　最后Newt声音渐渐低了下去，近乎耳语般微不可闻，他慢慢拉下Theseus的手，一根一根地与他十指相扣，然后弓起身子，将脑袋靠向他的方向，像一只归巢的鸟。  
　　“晚安，Theseus。”  
　　床侧的男人垂下头，隔着金棕碎发在已经长大成人的弟弟额头落下了一个眷恋的轻如羽毛的吻。  
　　“晚安，Artemis。”

　　明天的太阳也许注定行将坠落，不再升起，但并不会消散，也不会离去。  
　　他会化为万千星辰，永远守护在月亮身边。

 

　　Newt醒来的时候，房间里已经空无一人。  
　　直到入夜，Theo一如既往地踏着月色回来，像往常一样拥抱和亲吻Newt，只是在他表露出微弱的抗拒时他停下了动作，暗沉沉的灰蓝眼睛扫过他拉紧的领口。  
　　Newt的心停跳了一瞬，身上之前Theo留下的情爱痕迹几乎已经愈合消褪，一旦被发现不知道会不会引起对方的怀疑。  
　　但Theo出乎意料地什么也没有做，甚至没有再用铁链锁住他，低头亲了亲他的额头便躺了下去，手臂圈在青年柔韧的腰上形成一个拥抱的姿势，安静地睡着了。

　　Theseus再也没有出现过。  
　　Newt依然被封闭在庄园里，Theo偶尔会与格林德沃的圣徒在别的房间商量一些事情，没有用隔音咒，仿佛有意无意地透露给他，然后观察他的反应。  
　　Newt渐渐也习惯了，他漠然地接受了那些讯息，甚至能在身体纠缠最热烈的时候一面迎合Theo的索取一面任由那些情报占据头脑，就像伤亡的、被俘的不是他认识的、熟悉的、活生生的人，而是单纯冰冷的数字。  
　　但他知道自己必须要做些什么。  
　　——比起简单的逃离更重要的事情。

　　邓布利多与格林德沃决战的那一天，隔着数百英里半个天空都被照亮了，Newt不知道结果如何，他只是亲手做了晚餐，调了酒，静静等Theo回来。  
　　Theo回来的比平时要早一些，进入房间时发现Newt拉开了厚重的窗帘，夕阳的光线投射进房间，扬起细微的尘粒。  
　　他的衣服上还沾着斑驳的血迹，神色中难掩的嗜血的兴奋在看到Newt的时候一点点沉了下去，最后化为如常的轻笑：“你在等我？”  
　　“是。”Newt点了点头，主动给Theo倒上了酒，“以前Theseus常常叫我回家吃饭，我却总是很少回去。”  
　　Theo挑了挑眉，目光停留在他怅然的神色上，随意坐在了圆桌对面，难得对他提起这个禁忌的名字未置一词。  
　　他们并不是第一次同桌共餐，Newt的手艺算不上好，托长年给神奇动物准备饲料的福，大体上也还过得去，而且他足够细心观察入微，甚至比Theo本身还了解他的喜好，准备的都是他爱吃的东西。  
　　相比之下，他自己的需求则少的可怜。  
　　Theo优雅地放下刀叉，看着Newt味同嚼蜡地吞咽食物，忽然打破了沉默。  
　　“我知道你想问什么。你想知道邓布利多有没有赢了那场决战，你想知道那些反抗军是否还活着，你想知道我有没有从中渔利借机控制一切，可是Newt——”  
　　Theo转动着酒杯，看着殷红的酒液平静地问：“比起那些无关紧要的东西，你知道我是怎么来的吗？”  
　　Newt怔了一怔，这还是自他们初遇那次之后，Theo第一次如此清晰坦白地对他谈起自己这重身份的来历。

　　1913年。  
　　法国南部的一处临时医疗站里。  
　　Theseus被德军的流弹穿透了胸口和手臂，其中胸口的那颗离他的心脏只有几公分远。  
　　他没有一丝一毫的余力为自己施一个治愈咒，附近也没有遇到其他的巫师，在被推进麻瓜的手术台前，Theseus想起了离家前刚刚吵过架的弟弟。  
　　其实Newt并不擅长跟人吵架，他只是抿着唇，在他暴躁的数落和发号施令时垂下脑袋盯着地板，像要把那里盯穿一个洞来。然后将他所有的话当成耳旁风，拎起箱子离开了安逸的魔法部。  
　　越来越繁忙的事务让Theseus没有多余的空暇也不知道该怎么应对越来越孤僻的弟弟，微妙而不可言说的背德情感令他一再却步，甚至在上战场前都没有与Newt告别。  
　　被弹片击中的那一刻Theseus大脑一片空白，唯一的念头只有他还没来得及见到Newt最后一面。

　　也许是梅林听到了他的祷告，从病床上醒来的时候，他真的再次见到了他的弟弟。  
　　早已抽条的少年渐渐褪去了孩童的轮廓，与兄长相似的眉目变得清晰深刻，细碎的刘海垂在额前，他的雀斑要更深更多一些，使得他无论长到多大，整张脸庞仍旧带着些许年轻的稚气。  
　　“我在附近帮他们训练乌克兰铁肚皮，偶尔跟着一起送军需路过这里，没想到你把自己搞成这幅样子。”  
　　他轻描淡写地一笔带过骤然听到消息时的震惊和心慌，甚至生平第一次鼓起勇气用微微责备的口气对他的哥哥说话。  
　　Newt一边说一边给他的伤口细细涂上白鲜，手法很熟练，最后还笨拙地吹了口气，像小时候Theseus会对他做的那样。  
　　“这样就不疼了。”Newt捧着他刚刚包扎好手臂，认真地说。  
　　Theseu凝视着他，摆了摆头示意，Newt随着他的目光落到自己的手背上，那里有一道深刻的火龙炽焰灼烧过的伤疤。  
　　Newt缩回手，局促地笑了笑，如同幼年时每一次偷偷照顾神奇动物被抓包那样：“已经好了，不用浪费……”  
　　Theseus用没有被绷带吊着的手艰难地试图抓过白鲜瓶子：“我来。”  
　　Newt急忙阻止了他的动作，认命地给自己涂上，嘴里偷偷嘀咕着哥哥还是老样子之类的话，眉眼却弯了起来，像初升的月亮。  
　　他看起来很憔悴，眼睛里带着血丝，几天几夜没有睡好觉的模样，本就蓬松的金棕卷发更乱了，双唇干裂渗血，因为缺水还时不时舔一圈。  
　　可Theseus觉得这世上再也没有比他更好看的人了。  
　　他的弟弟近在咫尺，一低头就能亲吻到的角度，他的神情却是该死的纯然的懵懂无辜，让他想要密不透风的保护，又想要彻底的打碎。  
　　“Theo。”  
　　Newt忽然叫了一声哥哥那个生疏的昵称，发音还有些滞涩，于是试探着卷起舌尖又重复了一次。  
　　“Theo。”  
　　T-h-e-o，Theo。  
　　Theseus悄无声息地握紧了拳，指甲在掌心掐出了一弯血印。  
　　那双一贯不爱与人直视的漂亮的绿眼睛抬了起来，像林中幼鹿一样纯洁又勇敢地望着他：“你不要有事，不要……丢下我。”

 

　　“那是你长大后第一次也是最后一次叫Theo这个名字。”  
　　“从那一刻起，我真正开始有了独立的意识。”  
　　明明灭灭的昏黄烛光下，男人的面孔一半在灯火中一半在阴影里，勾勒出英俊的轮廓，像天使与恶魔般界线分明。  
　　“Artemis，是你，亲手缔造了我。”

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌谣的词系杜撰，参考了童谣《月亮伴我入梦乡》和jkr给fb1写的酒吧妖精唱的那首《blind pig》


	4. Chapter 4

　　4

　　男人坐在桌前，长腿交叠，姿势随意中透出隐约的压迫感，低垂的眉睫却显得有些温和，几乎与Newt记忆中的Theseus重合起来，让他有瞬间的恍惚和错觉。  
　　“我找了你两年。”他空洞地说，“你却在格林德沃那里发展势力，为了你的野心，不是我。”  
　　Newt的目光穿过那些漫长的看不到头的日子，那些一次次希望又失望的过去，那些被绿光击中倒落在地的身躯，无声凝固在Theo衣角的血迹上。  
　　“那又如何？”Theo挑起唇角，微微讥诮：“我的傻弟弟，不然你以为你这两年都没有被圣徒抓住过只是纯粹的运气？”  
　　“甚至不妨告诉你，我身上的血正是你亲爱的邓布利多教授的，就在他把老情人丢进纽蒙迦德之后。”  
　　“你怎么能——”  
　　“我为什么不能？”Theo提高声音打断他，“这个世界需要一个新的秩序，谁是那个带头者并不重要，要不是Theseus那个懦夫心慈手软——”  
　　“不许这么说他！”  
　　Newt猛然站起身，用鲜有的高亢语调吼道，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，透过薄软的衣料连根根肋骨都清晰可见，宛如他曾养过的那些小兽，怒冲冲张牙舞爪地维护自己的领地。  
　　“他和你不一样。他不会伤害无辜和弱小，也不会为了一己之私置大局于不顾。”  
　　Theseus消失前的模样依然清晰可见，那个可以为了救人让自己染血的男人，与面前这个同样染着血迹的男人明明一分不差，却又泾渭分明。  
　　Newt闭了闭眼，轻缓地宣判：“他比你勇敢的多。”  
　　Theo沉默了片刻，蓦地嗤笑一声，轻佻地讥讽：“勇敢到至死也没有抱到你吗？”  
　　Newt面色变了又变，最后奇异地平静下来。  
　　“这就是你和他的区别。”  
　　Theo握着酒杯的手指微不可察地收紧了，殷红酒液在杯中摇荡，像一个深不见底的漩涡。  
　　他无所谓地耸了耸肩：“也许吧，至少我不叫自己后悔。”  
　　修长手指放下了酒杯，漫不经心地问：“你就是为了这个想杀了我？”  
　　“我——”  
　　Newt动了动嘴唇，Theo觑着他的表情摇摇手，自顾自地说下去：“你从小一说谎就不对劲，跟你那只打碎了花瓶还若无其事想蒙混过关的猫狸子一模一样。”  
　　Newt眼神闪了闪，但那丝光亮很快消逝了，他没有解释，也没有反驳，声音安静而疲倦：“所以你想怎样？”  
　　“我想怎样？”Theo撑着头上上下下地打量他，故作思考的模样似真还假地说：“迷情剂太无趣了，夺魂咒如何？”  
　　男人轻笑着，像含着鲜花的毒蛇：“我会把你关起来，你日日夜夜看到的人只能是我。我有的是时间和方法让你忘了他，忘了你可笑的是非观，每天只能像发情的宠物一样跪着乞求被我操。你说，这样好不好？。”  
　　宛如调情的语调优雅地吐出狠厉又下流的言辞，眼前的青年果然如预想中一样打碎了平静，他瞪大了那双绿眼睛——永远天真又无辜的绿眼睛，不可置信地看着他。  
　　Theo豁然起身，双眼灼灼迫视Newt，逼问到他面前来：“怎么，你以为我做不出来？”  
　　扭曲的快意蚕食心头，Theo好整以暇地欣赏着那张漂亮的面孔上震惊、纠结与痛苦的神色。  
　　恨我吧。  
　　哪怕你恨我，至少这一刻你的眼里只有我。

　　但他没想过更震惊的人会是自己。  
　　单薄的青年毫不躲避地回视着他，浑身颤抖，却没有逃跑，也没有回击，只是慢慢倾身，一点点凑近过来。  
　　他做了一件从未做过的事。  
　　Newt微微踮起脚，仰头将一个吻轻轻落在冰凉的毫无温度的唇上，堵住了所有刀锋似的言语。  
　　“哥哥，别这样——折磨你自己……”  
　　低低的声音宛如悠长的叹息，那双带了点浅棕的绿眼睛里不知何时已经盈满了水光，像古老森林里虬木翠叶凝结成的琥珀。  
　　Theo缓慢地抬起手，在半空中犹豫了片刻，落在青年后颈，细瘦的颈骨就在掌下，仿佛轻轻一用力就能折断。  
　　“传说帕耶特驾驶战车而死后，他的妹妹赫利俄斯日夜哭泣，最后化为了白杨树，而那些伤心落下的眼泪则变成了透明的琥珀。”  
　　双唇相贴，温热的吐息沿着开合的唇瓣传过来：“Newt，你的眼泪是为我而流的吗？”  
　　男人抵着他的额头，灰蓝眼珠一眨不眨地凝视着他。  
　　莫名的酸楚疯狂叫嚣着将Newt的心撕扯成一片片扔在地上，再也拼不回原来的形状。  
　　他没有动，也没有回答，宛如凝固的雕像。  
　　暮色里静谧得连比格利威虫扇动翅膀的声音都听不到，像是过去了很久，又像是只有短短一瞬，突然响起极轻微的“啪嗒”一声，在空旷的房间里清晰得惊人。  
　　是水滴终于承受不住重量，顺着面颊滚落下去，打在手背上溅开花来。  
　　Newt垂眸看着那滴水珠化成水渍蜿蜒滑落，那一小块皮肤变得又冷又热，几乎失去了知觉，他张了张嘴，却只发出一个滞涩的、破碎的音节。  
　　“Theo……”  
　　那声呢喃压抑而低柔，一如多年以前，裹挟着枪炮的硝烟、白鲜的淡香和麻瓜消毒水的味道，穿过双耳鼓膜，直接落在了滚烫的心口。  
　　Theo倏然手上发力，压着青年纤细的后颈用力按向自己，攫住他柔软的毫无反抗的唇舌，侵入的动作从从温柔到暴烈，像迎接世界末日一般加深了这个吻。  
　　分开的时候Newt剧烈喘息着，Theo抚摸着他通红的脸颊将眼泪拭去，自嘲地摇了摇头。  
　　“Newt，你总是这样，善良到了残忍的地步，可笑的是我连你的怜悯都无法拒绝。”  
　　“这不是怜悯，你也不需要怜悯。”Newt抓住了他的手，抬头直视着那双暗沉沉的灰蓝色的眼睛，轻声说道。  
　　Theo忽然就笑了起来。  
　　他笑的时候常常眉目不动，只扯一扯唇角，便总是显得比Theseus要阴郁冷厉几分，这一次却连眼角都弯起漂亮的弧度，像阳光穿透经久方停的雨云，安定且释然。  
　　Theo伸手抓起桌上的杯子，在Newt反应过来之前一仰头饮尽了杯中酒。  
　　高大俊挺的身形站不稳似的晃动了一下，始终凝望着他的灰蓝眼眸渐渐失去了光彩。  
　　风暴熄灭了。  
　　“Artemis，我为你而生，也只有你，可以毁灭我。”  
　　他无声无息地倒了下去，委顿在地上。  
　　那是Theo留给他的最后一句话。

　　夕阳沉落，站在桌前的青年长久地伫立着，一动也没有动，黑色的影子在地板上越拉越长，像一只即将吞噬他的巨兽。

　　狐媚子的血三滴，比格利威虫的螯针一根，斑地芒分泌物四克，切片后加等量清水融合在一起搅拌，逆时针七次，顺时针五次。  
　　谁能想到用这些家里随处可见甚至经常被巫师视为“害虫”的神奇动物就能轻易制造出比一忘皆空更强效的遗忘药剂？  
　　Newt想起游历世界时曾结识过的一对热爱探险的巫师夫妻，他们彼此依靠，彼此扶持，是他见过生活最美好的样子。多年后在一次意外中妻子失去了丈夫，她一度曾请求他的帮助，打算忘记所有的痛苦。但在喝下魔药的瞬间便后悔了，她说，他们过去美好的回忆比失去的痛苦要多的多，也重要的多。  
　　幸而Newt告诉她，他所调配的也并不是强效且不可逆的遗忘魔药，而是一杯用于安抚情绪的月长石粉蛇莓汁。  
　　那位历经风霜愈加风采出众的女巫在告别时微笑着让Newt放心，她会带着他的回忆一起好好活下去，走遍所有他们未曾去过的地方。  
　　后来《神奇动物在哪里》一版再版，但Newt从未将这个简单易得又效力强大的方子写进去，也从未告诉过人们那些看似不起眼的动物有这样惊人的用途。  
　　人的记忆是最珍贵的东西，没有人可以轻易剥夺。  
　　他背弃了自己曾经全部的信仰和坚持，只为了赌一个不确定的机会——当Theo的主导意识陷入遗忘，在最脆弱的状态下才能有的机会，那个微渺的，让一切恢复正轨的希望。  
　　所以，Theo说的没错，尽管他从不想伤害他，却无异于杀了他。  
　　他亲手杀了哥哥的一部分。

　　Newt双膝一软，跪倒在地上，机械地一寸一寸地挪动着身体靠过去，紧紧攥住男人冰凉的手，将苍白如纸的面孔埋进了他的掌心。  
　　惨淡的月光穿过窗棂，花园里繁盛花树枝叶婆娑，拂动着在那具伶仃的身躯上打下忽明忽暗的阴影，瘦薄脊背上突兀的蝴蝶骨合拢了羽翼，像背着沉重的枷锁。  
　　邓布利多教授曾说，我总是追求正确的事情，可现在我也不知道，这一切究竟是不是对的。  
　　Theseus，请你……

　　直到又一次月落日升，地上的人终于睁开了眼睛。  
　　纯澈的灰蓝迎上焦枯的棕绿，宛如大海浸润了烈火后的森林。

　　走出漫长阴暗的地下隧道时，阳光直射进眼睛，灿烂到几乎有些刺目。  
　　那座囚笼般的巨大庄园被远远抛在了身后，Newt眯起眼，虚脱似的整个人倒了下去，身旁的男人一把接住了他，搂进宽厚的怀抱中。  
　　下巴搁在男人的颈窝，熟悉的气息萦绕周身，僵硬发麻的四肢百骸终于恢复了知觉，Newt吐出一口压抑已久的酸涩的热气，像害怕惊醒这一切，梦呓般轻唤：“Theseus……”  
　　男人环抱住弟弟剧烈发抖的瘦削身躯，轻柔地一下下拍抚着他的背部：“Artemis，别怕，是我。”  
　　Newt从嗓子里发出一声含混的哽咽，用力点了点头，脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，遮住了一点隐约的水光。  
　　“爱哭鬼。”  
　　Theseus不无爱怜地揉了揉乱蓬蓬的金棕卷发，温柔地收紧了拥抱着他的手臂。

　　在Newt看不到的角度，Theseus英俊的面孔上蓦然浮现出一个鬼魅般的无声轻笑。  
　　浅淡的笑纹一闪即逝，仿佛从不曾出现过。  
　　他牢牢抱住了怀中的珍宝，再也不会放开。

 

End

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结局是一开始就想好的，结果都被评论大家猜到了hhh  
> 算是一个非常规he吧，当成好哥哥回来了但是意识暂时受了一点影响以后会完全恢复也行，当成两个人格融合了也行，或者当成从喝酒开始黑哥哥就在演戏，放弃了自己的身份从此假扮成好哥哥守在纽特身边也可以。  
> 这篇起初只是想写黑化哥哥吃掉小纽，但是写的过程就觉得放不下好哥哥，双面的哥哥都爱着纽特，纽特也爱着无论什么样的他，所以这个标题某种意义上其实也是纽特打碎自己的过程，谢谢看完的小天使，笔芯～


	5. 伪3p番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好哥哥和黑哥哥一起x纽特的伪3p番外。  
> 与正文无关。与正文无关。与正文无关。（重要的事说三遍QAQ）  
> 预警：ooc，狗血天雷，无原因无逻辑，不好吃，就是车而已。

　　Theo的出现突然而然。  
　　但他就那么坦荡荡地坐在床头围观眼前的限制级画面，那副模样仿佛天经地义。

　　即便这个人是“另一个”哥哥，还跟他早已有过数次，生性害羞的Newt还是有些受不住那双深沉的灰蓝眼眸里过于炙热的视线，那眼神就仿佛Newt什么都没穿似的——诚然他也的确什么都没穿。  
　　Newt整个身体迅速泛起大片红晕，狭窄湿热的甬道情不自禁绞紧了Theseus还插在他体内硬挺的阴茎。  
　　身后的Theseus低头怜惜地亲了亲Newt薄汗涔涔的后颈，下身却一刻不停地用力抽插了数下，这才挑眉看向Theo：“我还得多谢你？”  
　　这话意有所指，没人能比Theo更清楚Newt此刻不断收缩的小穴有多舒服，就像无数张小嘴在热切的吮吸，那感觉能爽到让任何伦理道德都见鬼去。  
　　Theo哼了一声，捞起Newt湿淋淋的身体把他夹在两人中间，伸手掐弄青年暴露在空气中早已挺立起来的红嫩乳尖，嘴里不耐地催促：“你快点。”  
　　Theseus不以为意地挑眉一笑，真的加快了操干的速度，阴茎快速地进出，每一次都深深捅进湿热缠绵的穴道，带来皮肉拍击声和水声在寂静的夜里显得越发情色。  
　　急剧的快感从身体内部沿着神经往大脑奔流，穴道被不停歇的冲撞反复操开，Newt的身体由于惯性不断向前耸动，倒像是把胸口送上去给Theo揉捏舔舐。  
　　后者从善如流地掐住他一边乳肉，旋转拧捏，尖利的犬齿则不轻不重地叼住了另一边，刻意蹂躏那处殷红，乳尖又痛又爽，很快被折磨得越发红肿。前后双重的刺激让Newt双腿软得撑不住，只好扭头断断续续地恳求身后的哥哥。  
　　“慢、慢一点……Theseus……”  
　　Theo不满地扳过Newt的脸，冰凉的唇吻了下来，从绿眼睛沿着鼻梁亲到细碎的雀斑，再贴上柔软的唇瓣侵入进去，用他口腔的热度来温暖自己。  
　　好在Theseus一向是很照顾弟弟的感受的，果然节奏慢了下来，然而火热硬挺的性器粗大的顶端却每次都撞在甬道深处那一点上，极尽温柔地碾磨，给Newt带来了更为极致的体验。  
　　青年喉咙里发出急促的呻吟，仰起线条优美的颈子，差点咬到Theo在他口中翻搅的舌头，再也无暇回应他的亲吻。  
　　“这可是Artemis要我慢点的。”  
　　Theseus眼中闪过一丝无辜的笑意。  
　　Theo报复性地在Newt通红水润的下唇上狠狠咬了一口，手指按压着唇角那处小小的伤口，抬头瞪向那双一模一样但更清澈透亮的灰蓝眼睛：“他知道你其实这么狡猾吗？”  
　　“我是他的哥哥。”Theseus并不回避，坦然回答。  
　　Theo冷哼了一声反击：“我也是他哥哥。”  
　　两人默默僵持了片刻，像是达成了某种不可言说的默契，Theo支着Newt的身体，手掌下移用力分开了雪白挺翘的臀瓣，让那处久违的销魂之处完全暴露在眼前。  
　　Newt茫然不知所措，只觉得一只手贴上来把玩他的臀肉，把那两团富有弹性的软肉随心所欲地揉捏成各种形状，身后Theseus操干的动作渐渐变得更加和缓，力道不轻不重，让他舒服得发出猫咪似的咕噜声。  
　　不知不觉间一根修长手指抚摸上了狭窄的入口，那里已经被Theseus粗大的阴茎撑得满满的，由于之前的操干有点红肿，还泛着透明的淋漓水光，诱人地微微瑟缩着。  
　　“很漂亮，跟以前一样。”  
　　Theo笑了一声，柔软的环状肌肉在他的抚摸下瑟瑟发抖，Newt忽然意识到了什么，震惊和羞耻同时袭来，手脚并用地挣扎着想要躲开，Theo眼疾手快地按住他的腰，微微用力将指尖挤了进去。  
　　Newt在进去的瞬间身体猛得一弹，Theseus急忙抱住他，坚实的手臂将那具柔韧瘦削的身躯轻柔地固定在怀里，细密的吻落在后脑金棕色碎发上，带着安抚的意味。  
　　“别怕，宝贝，没事的。”  
　　“不行……啊……”Newt不可置信地转过脸，可怜巴巴地求饶，“会、会坏的……”  
　　“Artemis，你的潜力可比想象中大的多。”  
　　耳中忽然传来Theo充满暗示和挑衅地调笑，令Newt不由自主想起在庄园时被迫含着那些下流淫靡的道具的时候，从脸颊到脖颈顿时通红一片，几乎要烧起来。  
　　Theo手下动作不停，钳制住弟弟细瘦的腰，就着穴口滑出的黏腻液体慢慢将两节指节都插了进去。被撑开的感觉太过鲜明，并没有很疼，只是酸胀的厉害，比起曾经的扩张要紧张的多。  
　　还在他体内的Theseus也完全停下了动作，微微咬牙等着他适应。  
　　“真紧。”Theo嘀咕，用另一只手拍了拍Newt的臀，“放松，Artemis。”  
　　Newt浑身紧绷，一动也不敢动，连呼吸都轻得若有似无。  
　　Theo骨节分明的手指缓慢地抚摸过柔软高热的内壁软肉，指腹上生着和Theseus一模一样的薄茧，曾经就这样一点点地将他的完全打开过，每一处敏感点都记得清清楚楚。  
　　这实在太超过了。  
　　尤其此刻体内还含着Theseus的阴茎，穴口紧紧箍着两个不同的入侵者，手指活动的余地十分狭窄，因而每一次抚摸的感受就更加鲜明清晰，连指甲轻轻擦刮过内壁都能激起浑身战栗，Newt觉得自己简直连灵魂都被对方掌控着，从身体内部肆意拆解，每一处都无从逃避，只能任由侵犯。  
　　忽然那根手指微微弯曲指节，不偏不倚顶在最隐秘的那点上，先前积累的快感在这冷不丁的一下中攀升到了极致，Newt惊叫了一声，眼前白光闪过，浑身哆嗦着射了出来。  
　　高潮后的身体酥软无力，Newt眼神涣散，软绵绵瘫倒下去，后穴却还无规律地痉挛着吸吮体内的性器和手指，Theo享受地摩挲内壁软肉，Theseus却忍得头皮发麻，几乎克制不住抽动的欲望。  
　　Newt无力地推拒着想往前爬，却被拖住脚踝拉回怀里，心里既害怕又委屈，几乎要哭出来。  
　　“不要，不要了……哥哥……”  
　　绿眼睛里泪汪汪的，意识恍惚地胡乱发出哀求，低哑的嗓音又软又甜，也不知求的是哪个哥哥。  
　　最后Theseus叹了口气，将仍然硬挺的阴茎抽了出来，带出了一点艳色的肠肉和透明的淫靡液体，他转了个方向挪到正面，捧住弟弟的脸不停地啄吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。  
　　“乖，Artemis……没事了，不会一起的。”  
　　Newt抽噎着想喊Theseus，猝不及防身下被另一根大小形状甚至硬度都一般无二的凶器狠狠进入，Newt身体颠簸着倒进Theseus怀里，靠在对方坚硬的肩膀上，张了张嘴却发不出声音，偏偏身后又传来逼问：“Artemis，现在操你的是谁？”  
　　还没来得及合拢的小穴再度被侵入，早已勃起的性器畅通无阻地深深插进去，肠壁柔软的媚肉食髓知味地缠绵着裹住滚烫硬挺的阴茎，又被毫不留情地插开，抵在上面重重研磨。  
　　被狠狠操了几下后Newt混乱的意识终于辨认出那是Theo。Theseus惯常是十分温柔的，总是能把他撩拨得又哭又叫地求着他进入，而Theo却喜欢用这种凶狠的几乎要把他刺穿碾碎的力道干他，让他疼，也让他爽。  
　　“Theo！别——啊……”  
　　Theseus从前面撑着弟弟的身子，安抚地亲他的嘴唇，抬头瞪了一眼Theo，责备说：“你把他弄疼了。”  
　　“他只在你面前纯情罢了，在我面前不知道有多放荡，Artemis你说是不是？”  
　　Theo故意用炫耀的语气提起那些在庄园里发生的事，客厅的沙发上，厨房的料理台上，甚至无人的花园里发生过的淫荡情事，刻意极尽详细地描述Newt当时的神情和动作。  
　　“当初是谁的小屁股夹得我抽不出去的，嗯？你那双腿还死死缠在我的腰上不肯松开……”  
　　Theo边说边色情地揉捏Newt细嫩的大腿内侧，扳着细长双腿将他打的更开，那里早已被穴里流出来的液体弄的一片狼藉，湿滑不堪，还泛着嫩红的色泽。  
　　Newt听他颠倒黑白，心中羞愧不已，急得想回身去捂住Theo的嘴，Theo笑嘻嘻狠狠一顶，Newt顿时失了力气，软软倒在床单上。  
　　眼前看到Theseus仍然硬着的下身，忽然低头亲了上去，柔软的舌头讨好地舔舐哥哥肿胀的龟头和铃口，又张开双唇尽力含了一部分进去。  
　　“Theseus，你别生气……”Newt卖力地吞吐着粗大的阴茎，怯怯地仰头看着哥哥，含糊不清地说。  
　　青年的口唇都被自己的东西填满了，脸颊微微鼓起，却还在不停吸吮着引导他往更深、更柔软紧致的地方去，绿眼睛里水光朦胧，楚楚可怜。  
　　“我怎么会生你的气。”  
　　Theseus爱怜地叹了口气，手势温柔地按住他的后脑，小幅度在高热湿润的口腔里抽插起来。Newt仿佛受到鼓励一般将嘴张开到极致，小心地收起牙齿避免磕碰到，舌头灵活地扫过茎身凸起的青筋，娇嫩喉口一收一缩任由Theseus进入。  
　　“啧，可真是兄弟情深。”Theo不无酸意地嘲了一句，打桩似的将自己狠狠楔进Newt体内，很快就让他几乎含不住嘴里的东西，最后只能勉强用手握住Theseus，有一下没一下地撸动。  
　　“Theo你真是——”Newt咬牙忍住一声眼看就要冲出口的沙哑呻吟，没好气地想要控诉，却被Theo打断了。  
　　“Artemis，再叫我一声。”  
　　Theo从后面凑上来，小心地在他耳边诱哄，明知道他是故意示弱，对着那张一模一样的脸和深沉的灰蓝眼眸却无法拒绝。  
　　Newt认命转过头被他咬住了唇，在亲吻的间隙低声喊：“Theo……”  
　　Theo心满意足，将下身整根抽出再插进去，快速又狠厉地一次次碾过他的敏感点，Newt身体难以控制地颤抖着，软得撑不住，Theseus伸手把他揽了过来，宽大的掌心握住了他再度挺立起来的性器，将两人的性器并在手里快速上下摩擦，最后三个人一起射了出来。

　　Newt脑中一片空白，极度的快感让他飘飘荡荡宛如置身云端，好一会儿才重新有了意识。隐隐约约发觉不知何时两个哥哥又换了位置，身下和嘴里再度被插入了仍旧硬挺的阴茎，两根形状硬度完全相同的性器一前一后的填满了他。Newt本能地收缩小穴紧紧含住体内的巨大，口中含糊地发出呼唤。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　模糊听到两声不同的应答声，然后不知道是谁在他耳边轻笑着印下了一个吻。  
　　“Artemis，我们今晚还有很长时间呢。”

　　


End file.
